1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to predicting the impact and results of new network implementations and proposed changes to existing networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer networks are used by companies, governments, schools and other entities to quickly and easily share and access information. Often, computer networks are configured as wide area networks (“WANs”) that may be deployed across different buildings, campuses or even countries.
Depending on the size of the entity and its associated growth, a given computer network may be expanded to provide additional capacity or to serve new users. While such growth is desirable, it is often challenging for network designers and operators to estimate how a change in the network will affect existing and future users. It is also possible that a change intended to improve system operation may have unforeseen drawbacks which adversely affect system performance. One important concern is how such changes affect service response time.
Network designers routinely address questions about how specific deployment scenarios affect the response-time of a service. Without a rigorous analytical method for evaluating such scenarios, operators may rely on ad hoc methods, such as anecdotal or rough historical information, to speculate about the performance of a hypothetical deployment scenario.
Network operators may use “back of the envelope” calculations to help guess at the impact that will be created by a new deployment or a change to an existing network configuration. Another solution is to test the change with a field deployment. However, back of the envelope calculations may be inadequate and field testing can often be expensive, time consuming and resource intensive.
Systems and methods providing analytical solutions for new network implementations and proposed changes to existing networks are provided herein.